


We All Have Secrets

by XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX/pseuds/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been known to everyone as the stupid one, only useful if you needed some heavy lifting done. But he has a secret. And sooner or later, they will figure it out. A/N:Does contain self harming. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bree Suspects something

For the past three months, Mr Davenport has been letting the bionic kids sleep in their own beds. In that time, the oldest bionic has been doing some serious thinking. It was another sleepless night. Adam paced around the living room aimlessly.

_"Adam, how about we talk about a new ability when you master keeping all of your saliva in your mouth,"  Chase said and sighed._   
_"Adam? This is a complex situation. Ugh, never mind. We'll call you when we need you to lift anything heavy,"  Chase said this too._

Adam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Normally, things like that wouldn't bother him. But he guessed he was just growing up. Which wasn't all that fun, because now he realizes why people make fun of him. And it hurt, sometimes, knowing that people were laughing at him, making fun of him, just for fun.  
He pulled up the sleeves of his pajamas and looked at the cuts on his wrists. He signed before pulling them back down. Just in time, too. Soft footsteps padded their way towards him.

"Adam? What are you doing awake?" It was Tasha. She sounded tired.  
Adam put on a fake smile.  
"I was just practicing my role as the toast master!" He said, grinning impishly.  
Tasha rolled her eyes, stifling a yawn.  
"Well, go to bed. It's late."  
Adam nodded, still smiling. "Ok."

She looked at him strangely, and he tried to cover up how awkward he was acting.  
"But first I gotta use the bathroom." He rushed out before she could respond.

"Hey Adam, do you wanna go to the yogurt shop with us?" Bree asked him the next afternoon when they got home from school.  
"Yeah sure, just give me a second to change my shirt." Adam replied. "I got mustard on this one."

Adam climbed up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room. He opened his closet and gets on his hands and knees. He pushed aside a pile of clothes that he purposefully keeps to hide a little door in the back of the closet. The little door led to a small crawl space. He crawled inside. Adam found the crawlspace a few days after he moved into the room. He didn't think anyone knew about the little spot, not even Eddie.

Adam sat against the wall and took a small cloth covered bundle out of his pocket. The cloth looked like an ugly shade of maroon, with some spots darker than others. He unwrapped it to reveal a razor blade.

Adam pulled up his sleeves before huffing in what was half frustration and half disgust. His wrists were covered in cuts, all in various stages of healing. They throbbed whenever something brushed up against them and one of his arms looked a little inflamed. He hoped it wasn't infected. Adam decided to give his arms a break and reached for his left pant leg instead, pulling it up with one hand and holding the razor steady with the other. His hand didn't even shake as he slid it across the skin on his leg, again and again and again. The cuts burned, but he was plenty used to it. Adam leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the blood drip down his leg and onto the floor. Yes, he knew what he was doing was stupid, but it was something, unlike his grades, that he could control. Adam reached for the dirty cloth he used to wrap his razor and used it to wipe the blood from his leg. He reached for the far corner of the crawlspace for the first aid kit he had taken from the kitchen a while ago. Adam reached inside for a few Band-Aids and put them on his fresh cuts. He didn't bother with a anti-septic. He pulled his pant leg back down and wrapped the razor back in the bloody cloth. He stared at it in his hands before putting it back in his pocket. Adam settled against the wall again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

_"You can't do any better?!" His math teacher snarls at him after the other students leave, upset that Adam had failed another test. "Don't you know they'll cut my pay if you don't pass this class?!" The teacher, in her anger, slaps him across the face. Seeing the look of hurt on Adam's face seems to make her angrier. "Don't tell anyone about that. Or I'll hurt your family. Or are you too stupid to comprehend that?!"_

The slap hadn't even hurt him. His bionics made it really hard for simple things like slaps from an ordinary human to hurt him. But his teachers words cut deep. He swallowed thickly. He wasn't a failure. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't a failure. He wasn't stupid...  
He repeated those words to himself like a mantra, only snapping out of it when he heard somebody shouting.

"Adam!" It was Bree, calling from downstairs.

Sighing, Adam crawled out of the crawl space, rearranging the pile of clothes so that it covered the door.

"Adam! We'll leave without you!" Bree yelled. She was outside of his door, having used her bionics to speed up the stairs. Adam was suddenly grateful for the lock that Mr. Davenport had put on the teens' doors.

"Hang on! I can't find a clean shirt!" He cried.  
Which was partly true. He didn't mention what he had been doing instead of trying to find one.  
He dug around in his drawers to find a long sleeve shirt, throwing on the first clean one he found. He threw open the door to find Bree waiting outside, looking exasperated. She peeked over Adam's shoulder to glance into his room.

"Adam, your room's a mess," She said, wrinkling her nose. He shrugged unapologetically.  
"I'm a guy, what'd you expect?"

Bree paused before bobbing her head and shrugging.

"I have no idea," she said, turning on her heel and starting to head back downstairs.

Adam looked back into his room, taking note about how, yeah, it was pretty messy. Gross, even. He frowned.  
"Yeah, me neither."

At the yogurt shop, Adam couldn't concentrate. It was like he was thinking about a dozen things at once and he couldn't keep his head clear. His siblings looked at him like he was drifting into outer space.  
Maybe he was.

"Adam? What's that?" He heard Bree call out which brought him back to reality.

 


	2. Eddie's Thoughts

"Adam? What's that?" He heard Bree call out which brought him back to reality.

Adam didn't realize that some how, a part of one of his cuts was showing.

"It's nothing!" He shouted quickly standing out of his chair.

Adam shoved his chair which caused the whole table to move two feet thanks to his super strength. He sighed frustrated with his self for not covering up his arms better. Adam turned around.

"Don't follow me," He muttered and dashed to the bathroom.

When Adam arrived there, he took a deep breath as he sat on the toilet seat in the locked stall. How could he be so stupid to stare off into space like that in front of his family? Of course they wouldn't know any difference. They would think he was acting like his normal dumb self. Dumb…even he thinks he is stupid. Adam took a long sigh and let it out. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands.

_"You know, I had a simple solution." Adam said as they are trying to get Tasha back through the teleport safely._

_Mr. Davenport exasperatedly sighed and looks at his son. "Simple solution. Adam, remember when we locked the keys in the car and it took us THREE hours to get them out?"_

_Adam laughed and nodded not thinking anything of it._

_"You were inside the car!" Davenport shouts at him.  
_

In reality, Adam blinked his eyes and stared down at the blade in his hand not realizing he took it out. It's so common for him now to do that when he feels stressed or stupid. He excelled as he looks intently at the blade. He contemplated about weather or not he should make one final cut. The last one he would ever make. Images and people flashed through his mind as he thought about what to do. If he wasn't around, his family would be safe because, he wouldn't be there to tell them that his teacher was threatening him. If he was dead, his teacher wouldn't be threatening his family. If he was dead, his dad and the rest of his family wouldn't have to worry about his stupidity and his inability to understand situations or problems. He took another breath and let it out slowly. That's it. Today, after they return home from the yogurt shop is when he'll end his life.

"I said leave me alone Chase!" He said when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh, I could never do that Adam."

Adam jumped and tried to climb the toilet his heart beat rising when he saw his brother with a knife looming over him. Adam blinked his eyes and his brother was gone. It was just a day mare or what ever the word was called. He was still sitting on the toilet. He exhaled and fixed to go outside to the car.

"Let's go home," He told them and Leo nodded and went to the car.  
"Um…Adam? How about you drive Leo home, Chase and I will catch up with you later, there's a book store near here. I forgot that I needed a few books for a school project," Bree said.

Adam shrugged and nodded. He headed on outside to the car with Leo.

Bree took Chase down to the bookstore that was infact not far from the yogurt shop.

"Bree?! Where are we going?!" Chase shouted as his older sister took him down isles and isles of books seeming to know where she was going.   
  
She hasn't spoke to him yet. When Bree and Chase stopped, he looked around. They were in an old section of books. A few had dust on them. Obviously not much people go back here.

"Bree, what is going on?" Chase asked clearly confused.

"What's going on with Adam?" She asked.

Chase raised his eyebrows "That's what you brought me here for?" He asked.

"Yeah, I needed a place where Adam wouldn't find us accidentally," She replied to him. "Now what's going on?"  
"I don't really know. Ever sense we started to sleep in beds, he's acting really strange."  
"No, duh. You don't need super intelligence to figure that one out," She snapped a frown on her face. "I'm really worried about Adam. What's going on?"  
"I don't know for sure, but I have a couple of leads on what could be wrong with him. He always wears long sleeves any more, so maybe…he's trying to hide something. And he had a blood stain on his pants which can't be good. Then he want's to go home all of a sudden, even though he loves this place."  
That's when Bree lost it. "He had blood on his pants?!" She exclaimed clearly concerned now.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was ketchup at first," He said.

"So you don't know what's wrong with him?" Bree asked again.  
"No, I don't. I wish I did. "  
"Okay," Bree said and nodded. "Let's keep a close eye on him though. I'm worried about him."  
"Agreed. But, you're probably overreacting. It's probably nothing."  
"I don't care, I need to find out what is bothering him. Anyways, let's get out of the bookstore, and I'll super speed us home."  
"Let's just walk, it's not that far."  
She nodded.

Adam had the radio off as he drove him and Leo home. He was glad that he was driving. He didn't want to run into Trent. He wouldn't want to have to deal with him.  
 _"Hey, if it isn't our favorite….guy who loves to lift things for us?" Trent says for lack of a better word. Adam sighs and tries to ignore him. "After all, that is all you are good at right? That's all you know how to do!" His buddies laugh with him._

"Adam, you're going the wrong way," Leo said.

Adam nodded "Sorry," He muttered and turned the car around and flipped a U to go the right way.

"So, how was the yogurt shop?" Davenport asked when the kids entered the house close to the same time.

Adam ignored him and stormed up to his bedroom. In his bedroom, he slammed the door and got a piece of paper out and began to write his suicide note. All the while, thinking of the reasons he was going to do this. Reminding him self it would help his family in the long run. They wouldn't get hurt. He tells him self. They'll be safe. He took a deep breath and decided after he wrote the note, that laying on his bed would be the best option. He set the note on the floor next to his bed. He looked at his bruised and cut up arm. He took the razor blade out of his pocket and slid it hard down his arm. The world before him started to go fuzzy.

"Well, that was rude," Mr Davenport said glancing at his children and where Adam left too.

"Um…dad? I think there is something seriously wrong with Adam," Bree said.  
"Yeah," Chase said "He's been down lately you know? He hasn't been acting like his self and always wears long sleeves anymore. He seems to be upset all the time and hasn't made a short joke about me in a while."  
"Sounds to me like he is self harming," Eddie said as he blips on the screen.  
"Eddie!" Davenport snapped at him. "This is serious. Adam would never do that,"  
"Which is why I am serious. You should go check on him," Eddie replied and turned him self off the screen.

Everyone looked at each other. They all ran upstairs and tried to open the door. "He locked the door," Bree croaked her voice cracking.


	3. The Family Knows

"He locked the door," Bree croaked her voice cracking..

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Leo exclaimed. "Chase, use your molecular kinesis to open the door!"

With out question, Chase used his kinesis to unlock the door. They all ran in. Bree let out a shriek. The rest of them gasped. The site before them was sickening and heart breaking. They saw before them a limp Adam laying on his bed, his eyes closed and his sleeve rolled up. They saw what looked like death. Adam's pale face, with the cuts on his wrist and probably more. Very bad. A long cut along his arm going up. Trying to hold back tears, Davenport picked up a note laying next to Adam's bed. He stuffed it in his pocket and went to his son putting two fingers to his neck.

"He's still alive. Barely," He said knowing he'll feel guilty about this later.

"We need to get him down to the lab," He added picking up his son in his arms.

After injecting a pint of Chase's blood into Adam, they managed to get him stabilized. Normally, Chase would never let anyone take blood out of him. But, this was for Adam's sake. For his survival. Chase was munching on some food as Davenport directed so he could get rid of the light headedness. Chase was also wondering….why did Adam want to kill his self? Why was he hurting like this? He was always so happy, so carefree. Chase wonders what pushed him over the edge like that?  
Bree cried into Mr. Davenport's arms. Why would her older brother want to kill his self? She thought as she watched him laying on the cyber desk as his breaths were not even but he was breathing. Adam still looked horrible. Less pale but, still bad.

"He wrote a note..." Mr Davenport started and took it out of his jean pocket.

"To who ever reads this, I've been thinking about this for a while now. Deciding I can't take it anymore. Everyone says that I'm not that smart. It didn't bother me before. But teachers tell me now. Another reason I want to end my life is because my math teacher. She hit me because I don't understand the work. She told me not to tell anyone or my family will get hurt. The bullies as well. They best me up. Told me I was pathetic. I'm sorry Chase for all the short jokes. And I'm sorry for not being good enough for anyone..."   
  
By the time Mr. Davenport was done reading the note, tears were rolling down his face as he had terrible feelings. Feelings of anger because of the bullies and the teacher, feelings of guilt as he was part to blame about this. He had called Adam stupid in the past. Said he wasn't smart enough. Of course Davenport hadn't said that directly but at the time, he half meant it.

Chase sighed and mulled over the words in his head about what Adam said in his note.

_Everyone says I'm not that smart._

Chase cursed his self for every time he had called Adam stupid, every time he had belittled him. And how dare that teacher. Having the audacity to even lay a finger on Adam. The bullies…did they once consider that their words hurt Adam? Did Chase him self even consider that the words hurt Adam? No, of course he didn't. Not at the time. He had only made fun of Adam's stupidity because he called him short. Looking back, Chase had realized that revenge wasn't exactly the answer.

Leo looked at his older sibling as the words circled in his head. Adam was silently suffering…Leo had partly blamed his self for reasons he couldn't think of.

The door to the elevator opened and Tasha ran in all excited about something but then she dropped her smile when she saw her son on the cyber desk passed out and the entire family crying.

"What's…going on?" She asked clearly not seeing the cuts on Adam's wrists.

The family looked up and Chase explained…tried to explain what happened and about the note. It left Tasha in the end in tears. She ran to her son and looked at his pale face running a hand through his hair. Why hasn't he said anything. She thought back to the note that Donald re read.

_She told me not to tell anyone or my family would get hurt._

Of course, Adam would protect his family with his life.

Adam blinked his eyes open and grunted.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

Was he dead? No, of course not. That would have been too easy. No, the universe would never allow that.

"Oh thank god!" Tasha gasps and ran up to hug her son who grunted.

"That hurts," Adam said as Tasha's arms brushed against his cuts.

"Sorry," She said and backed away.

Adam sighed and lifted his head up a bit.

"Adam!" Davenport shouted. "I'm glad you're okay," He said.

His siblings all smiled and hugged him.

"I'm not," Adam said when everyone was done hugging him.

"What do you mean?" Davenport asked sounding hurt. "Adam, why couldn't you just come and talk to us about this?"

Adam sat up despite his light headedness and sat at the edge of the cyber desk.

"It's something unlike my grades that I could control," He said.

"Adam, if you just told us…" Chase said carefully trying not to make his brother more angry.  
  
Adam sighed feeling frustrated that his family kept probing him with a bunch of questions.

"I don't know!" He shouted and threw a random object near him.

He sighed feeling frustrated. Davenport held onto his shoulders and helped him up.

"You need to go lie down. We can talk about this when you wake up," He said.

Adam nodded 'What ever,"  
Davenport stared at his son later on as he let him sleep in his own bed.

"How could I not see this?" He asked him self outloud to his wife when he entered the living room. "How could I not see him suffering?"  
"Donald, you couldn't have known," She said moving closer to him.

"Well, I should have known." Davenport said slamming his hands on the counter in frustration.

"What's done is done," Tasha replied putting her hands on his shoulders. "We have to start to rebuild him now."  
"I'll be in my…"  
"This isn't something you can fix with the lab. It's going to take all of us."  
He sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know how he's feeling, what he's going through," He said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Then you have to understand how he feels," She said and stopped to think.

"Think about this…you love your money right?"  
"Yeah," Davenport said skeptically.

"Well, people are like that to Adam; he values what people think of him; mainly YOU." She said "And though you may not see him as intelligent, his strength is his love for us. He will do anything to protect his family."  
"Your point?"  
"The note that he had left, said the teacher threatened him by using us correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then he didn't tell us, for fear of what she would do."  
Davenport nodded mentally cursing him self. Of course Adam never told anyone. He would do anything to protect his family. Davenport jumped to the sound of.

"Dad?"


	4. Spike VS Teacher

"Dad?"

Davenport turned around to see his son Adam. He bit his lip. How much of the conversation did Adam hear? Davenport decided not to ask him about it. Instead, he got up and walked up to his son who was now in the kitchen.

"Adam" Donald said.

He hugged his son who grunted when Davenport let him go.

"I'm so sorry," He said tears wailing up in his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Adam asked genuinely confused.

"For not seeing it before," Davenport answered him.

Adam sighed and shrugged. He tried to brush it off but knew that it wasn't no use.

"It's not a big deal," He said trying to cover it up. "I'm not that smart," He said as he fixed to make his self a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I know that now." He added.

"No. Don't say that anymore." Davenport said putting a hand on Adam's shoulder when Adam turned around to put the peanut butter and jelly jars up.

"It's whatever everyone else said," Adam replied.  
Davenport sighed and put his head in his hand not sure how to respond to that. He knew that there was nothing he could have said to make Adam feel any better.

"I'm going down to the lab," Adam said after what seemed like a while.

When his dad didn't say anything, Adam took his sandwich and headed to the elevator. He thought about what he heard when Davenport and Tasha spoke. He would do anything to protect his family yes. So he cursed him self when he remembered Tasha say:

_"The note he left, said that the teacher left said that the teacher threatened him by using us…correct?"  
"Yeah,"_

_"Then he didn't tell us, for fear of what she would do."_

Adam sighed and flipped the emergency switch in the elevator and crouched down to the ground. His palms got sweaty as fear crept up on him. He knew now that he didn't always think things through but he usually knows how to protect his family. Now that he told them, she'll hurt them. Almost with out thinking as a way to punish him self he guessed, Adam reached into his pocket to pull out his blade only remembering then that he must have dropped it when he tried to kill his self. He yelled out loud and slapped his hands to his face. He decided to turn the elevator back on so his siblings wouldn't be worried, more then they already are. The elevator door opened and he saw Bree laying on the ground glass everywhere.

"Bree!" He called out and ran over to her. He bent down and saw that she was breathing heavily. Almost like she had gone for a long run. She sat up and coughed.

"Adam!" She cried out and hugged her brother "I'm glad you're okay!"  
Adam nodded 'Yeah, sure. What happened? Where's Chase?"  
"I don't know!" She said and stood up with Adam.

She hesitated before telling him. Should she tell him? Tell him where she thought Chase went?  
"What happened?" Adam repeated.

Bree sighed "Spike got activated and he pushed me over and ran up the stares and out the house. I tried to ask where he was going. The only word he said was school."

Adam nodded slowly and then it hit him. Chase…or Spike was on his way to teach that teacher a lesson. Taking care to make sure that Bree was okay, he started to the elevator. Then it opened and Davenport ran into the lab in a panic.

"Chase is gone and I don't know where he ran off to."  
"He's on his way to the school," Adam said. He stormed off to the elevator ignoring any calls that were said to him. Hopefully, the teacher hadn't gotten killed yet. As much as he hates her, he doesn't want her dead either. Or his little brother in trouble.

Sense it wasn't that far, Spike was able to get to the school in no time at all. Sense Chase knew Adam's schedule, Spike was easily able to get to the right classroom. Luckily, the teacher was still there. Or…unlucky for the teacher. He stormed inside the classroom with out knocking. Sense the teacher was more then likely an idiot, she didn't look up from what she was doing. Half ignoring Spike, she asked in an almost bored tone.

"Can I help you?"  
Spike got easily frustrated and pushed the books and paper work off of the math teacher's desk. He growled at her and she sprang out of her chair armed with only a yard stick.

"Who are you?! What the hell do you want?!"  
"I think the better question is, who are you to slap my brother? Who are you to call him stupid?"

Instead of letting his hot temper get the best of him like Spike usually does, his plan was calculated. He knew what he was doing. When he spoke, his tone was harsh and strict but he didn't yell at her.

The teacher looked up at him fear flashing through her eyes but she quickly covered it up with a snide arrogant like mask.

"Oh, it's you. You must be one of Adam's siblings. I see he's too stupid to not tell his family," She said.  
Spike growled and shoved the teacher to the ground. She was about to go out and tell Principal Perry or the cops when the door opened again. Spike turned to see Mr. Davenport.

"Come on Spike, she's not worth it," Davenport said.

"How dare she have the audacity to slap him," Spike growled.

"We know," Davenport said trying to reason with him.

Davenport sighed knowing that trying to reason with Spike is like trying to reason with the hulk. It's not worth it. Nine out of ten times, it wouldn't work. Apparently, this is the one time that it does work as Spike seemed to calm down.

"Alright," He said "I'll leave."  
With a glare to the teacher, Davenport took his child out of the classroom. He would find some way to prosecute this teacher. She was not going to get away with hurting Adam. First, he had to focus on the problem at hand. Helping Adam get better. It wasn't going to be an easy road though.

Adam paced around the room nervously. It was driving Bree, Tasha, and Leo crazy but they didn't say anything about it. He was worried. Worried that his dad and brother were going to get hurt. Or his brother had did something that he was going to regret. Adam kept thinking that it was his fault. His fault for being so stupid in the first place, his fault for including that his teacher hurts him in his note. His fault that his family was mad at him and that his family was guilty about everything.

_"How could I not see this?" Davenport said. "How could I not see him suffering.  
"Donald, you couldn't have known." Tasha replied._

_"Well, I should have."  
_ Tasha watched as her son paced around the living room.

"I'm stupid," He muttered "I should have not did what I did," Adam said.

"Adam sweetie, it's not your fault…" She started trying to reason with him.

"Yes it is!" He shouted at her, "If I wasn't so stupid, you wouldn't be mad and disappointed at me all the time. If I was smart, kids wouldn't make fun of me!"  
Tasha hugged him and Adam pushed her back escaping her grip.

"Adam, that's not true…"  
"Yes it is!" He shouted "Because of me telling you guys what the teacher did, you won't be safe anymore!" He shot back.

"I'm going to my room," He muttered and ran up stairs.

"Adam!" Bree shouted and was about to go after her brother.

She shuddered when she heard the door slam. A hand was placed on her shoulder making Bree turn around.

"Let him go," Tasha said, "He needs time to sort this out."  
"But what if he hurts him self again?" Bree says her voice cracking as tears wailed up in her eyes.

Tasha pulled her daughter into a hug "He won't," She said.

She could only hope.


	5. It's Not Your Fault

She could only hope.

Adam shoved his dresser to the ground and growled frustrated about this whole situation. It's been a while now and his dad and brother were still not back? He knows that a car takes time to drive back home but, they should have been back by now. He flopped on his bed and covered his face groaning. He sighed relieved as he heard the front door open and his brother and dad stepped in. He turned over as he heard part of the conversation.

Tasha was sitting on the couch both of her children by her side. Her son and daughter hadn't said anything sense Adam stormed off to his room. They were probably feeling the same as she was. She absentmindedly hugged Bree and Leo as at least a dozen thoughts circled inside her head.

How long had Adam been suffering like that? Would he ever be okay again? What could she do to help? She knew that she couldn't help him though. She had no idea how be felt. Her thoughts drifted to her husband and Chase. Wy were they not back yet? Were they okay? She sighed with relief when she heard the front door open. She, Leo and Bree got up to greet the pair. Tasha hugged Donald.

"What happened?" Tasha asked when they parted.

"Well, I managed to get Spike under control," Davenport said. "Where's Adam?"

Bree looked to the hallway nervously and back at her dad hesitating.

"He's in his room," She said her voice strained .

"He started yelling that it's his fault that his teachers going to hurt us, and he yelled about how he thinks it's his fault that he's not that smart."

Davenport sighed and nodded. He had an idea. He was just going to let Adam calm down a bit. He went down to the lab to shut Eddie down. He wanted Adam to know that he could be trusted alone. Plus, the last thing he needed was Eddie shooting a sarcastic comment. Even though part of Donald told him that this was a bad idea to shut Eddie down for a while. He was just worried because his son was so upset and stressed.

The next morning, Adam woke up to a knock at the door. He sighed. He really didn't want to go to school today. He groaned and put a shirt on not bothering to cover up his cuts sense his family already knows about it.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me," His dad's voice replied.

"It's open," Adam said.

Adam sat on his bed and seconds later, his dad walked inside and sat next to him.

"I don't want to go to school today," Adam said almost begging with him.

He knew it was pointless though, his dad caring about grades and all. So, it surprised Adam at Davenport's next statement.

"I know," He said. "You don't have to go to school today," He added.

There was a bit of a silence. Adam didn't like it as he started thinking about crap that he really didn't want to think about. He knows his family would help him in any way that they could. But, what do they know? They would never understand what h es going through.

"I know I may not know what you are going through," Davenport started to say as he looked at his son.

He sighed hoping this would help.

"But, I do know that, it's not your fault Adam."

Adam shook his head in denial. It was his fault. It was his fault that his family was feeling upset and confused, it's his fault that he's not that smart, it was his fault that his family might be in danger.

"It's not your fault," Davenport repeats.

Adam turned around not wanting to look at his dad.

"It's not your fault," He kept saying.

Adam turned around "I know," He replied.

"It's not your fault son," Davenport said for the last time.

Davenport hugged his son when Adam collapsed in his arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Adam said between sobs.

"It's not your fault," Davenport whispered "It's going to be okay," He added holding his son in his arms.


	6. First Counseling Meeting

**A week later**

It has been at least a week sense Adam and his dad had that talk. He hasn't been to school yet. It's not your fault. The words still rang in his head. He still thought it was his fault though. It was his fault that he was so stupid. His fault that his family was feeling guilty. He hasn't been cutting lately though. Then again, he virtually has no alone time. Sense his family has took turns watching him. When his siblings are at school, his dad or Tasha are at home. So he finds other ways to cope. He screams when he feels bad. Or when he uses the bathroom, he'll re pick at old wounds on his arms. So he has found ways to 'punish him self' as he called it. But not much.

"Adam?" Davenport asked his son one day when Adam was in the kitchen eating something for lunch.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up from his sandwich.

Davenport took a heavy sigh. He knew Adam would be angry at him for this. But it was for the best.

"I signed you up to see a therapist."

Adam stood up out of the bar stool.

"What? Why?!" He shouted.

Adam was starting to get angry. His dad had signed him up to see a therapist? Why? So he could pawn his "problem son" off onto someone else?

When Davenport didn't answer, Adam shouted again.

"Am I that much of a problem dad?!"

"I thought it would help!" Davenport snapped back at Adam not seeing the reason that Adam was so upset.

"Well, I don't wanna go," Adam told him crossing his arms stubbornly.

A couple days passed after the big blow up that Adam had with his dad. He reluctantly let Davenport take him to the office and drop him off. He would cooperate with his dad but, he wouldn't respond to this person...how does he or she know what he is going through? How does the person know how Adam feels? He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he stepped inside, Adam saw that it was a plain room that was large. The room housed a couple arm chairs facing each other, a couch, and a table. Adam then saw a woman looking to be around Mr Davenport's age. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. He expected her to be wearing something like a business suit but, no, she was dressed in comfortable clothes. She stood up from the desk she was sitting at.

"Oh, hello, my name's Jasmine Smith," She smiled at him.

"Adam," Adam muttered after thinking that he should at least say something.

He didn't take the hand she offered. Instead, he just stood there awkwardly. Adam stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched her carefully as she sat down. Jasmine offered Adam a seat and he sat down across from her. Adam looked down at his hands that were now in his lap. He didn't want to make eye contact with this woman, didn't want to answer any questions. How could she help help him? How could she help him feel better?

"So Adam, mind telling me why you're here?" He heard her ask.

Why was he here, because, his family pawned him off onto someone else. That's why. He looked up and sat back in the chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Okay, that's alright," he heard Jasmine say.

Neither of the two said anything. Adam looked up and decided to focus on the clock. He watched as the hand ticked by and he focused on the noise it made. Seconds which seemed like hours ticked by. Adam decided to drop the cold shoulder. He guessed that he might as well try and talk. Anything to get this over with quicker. He heard the faint scribbling of a pencil on a clip board. What was she writing? He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I started cutting I guess," he said bluntly.

Jasmine nodded still writing.

"What or who made you start cutting?" She asked gently knowing this may be a sensitive subject.

Well, that brought up a whole heap of memories. Images of his family putting him down because he wasn't smart enough, he wasn't good enough for them. Images of Trent and others picking on him. Saying that all he was good for was lifting heavy objects. Adam planned on being silent. Or at least sarcastic towards this woman, apparently, it didn't go that well. He blinked his eyes rapidly as tears burned in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes deciding to give up. Tears rolled down his face. He put his head in his hands and continued to cry. He vaguely felt a hand on his back. Jasmine's hand of course. Adam breathed snot through his nose and he swallowed thickly. He tried to gain his bearings so he could tell her. He sighed and opened his eyes after he finished crying. He decided that he would at least try and tell her. In the back of his mind, he knew she was only trying to help.

"Bullies," he started out. Adam swallowed thickly. "I know I'm not that smart. It never bothered me before. But now it seems that everyone says I'm not that smart. Trent...Josh they both called me stupid..." he sighed and closed his mouth not wanting to mention his teacher. He knew that his dad was taking care of his teacher situation. He also knew if he started talking, he wouldn't stop. Then he would mention his super strength...

"Why would you cut?"

Adam sat back in the chair again and stuffed his hands back in his pockets

"It was something unlike my grades that I could control. Sometimes it would be a way for me to punish my self I guess."

Jasmine nodded writing down more information. As she did that, Adam found a random toy, a slinky, on the desk. He reached over and took it in his hands.

Jasmine smiled as she was writing down notes. She heard Adam playing with the slinky. She purposely put it there in hopes he would get it.

"How long have you been cutting? How often would you cut?"

Adam bit his lip trying to remember.

"A few weeks ago," he stated. "I'd cut at least once a day. Sometimes two or three times...on really bad days," He said still playing with the slinky. It surprised Adam. As the session went on, he found it easier and easier to talk to Jasmine. He was glad that she got the most difficult question out of the way first. "Not entirely sure if I really need to cut...I mean..."

"How do you think you can improve about this?" Jasmine asked.

Adam shrugged "I don't know how I could," He said.

Jasmine nodded. "Is your family helping you? When did they notice the cuts?"

"It started with my sister. We were at the yogurt shop a week ago. She noticed my sleeve pulled up and must have saw the cut. My family is trying to help me," He said nodding.

"Alright Adam," Jasmine said and got up out of her chair. "This has been a good start. I just have one question before you go, what are your expectations of me as a therapist?"

Adam shrugged "I guess I would just need someone to talk to," He said.

She nodded. "Well, I'll talk to your dad to schedule another appointment again some time this week."

Adam got up and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. It surprised him how happy he felt.

"Alright," he said. "Can I keep this?" He asked thumbing at the slinky in his hand.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Adam nodded feeling...relieved for once...but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. This was only the beginning of a long recovery.


	7. First Day Back

This was only the beginning of a long recovery.

Adam has been out of school for at least a few weeks. He has been to therapy. Sometimes Adam had a bunch to say, other times, not so much. Meanwhile, Donald has been working on persecuting that teacher. He learned that the teacher's name was Amora Jenson. With the money that Davenport had, he was easily able to get a lawyer and charge Amora with child abuse. She sadly, got only ten years though. But, that was better then nothing right? Plus, there was no way that Donald would send his child back to school knowing that the person hurting him was there.

"Can I go back to school?"

Donald looked up from a gadget that he was working on. Had he heard Adam right?  
"What?" Donald asked him.

"I want to go back to school dad," Adam replied and shrugged "I have to face them eventually."  
Adam bit his lip nervous about what his dad would say. He always valued other people's opinions. Especially his dad's. Ever sense the showdown when he learned the truth about who his father really was, he valued his "dad's" opinions the most and was worried about what he would say.

Donald sighed and thought about it, Adam was right, he had to face the people eventually. Good thing his teacher was not there anymore. That would be one less person he would have to deal with.

Donald came to a conclusion and nodded. "Okay, You can go back on Monday."  
Adam smiled "Thanks dad," He told him.

That Monday morning, Adam fixed his jacket to cover his arms up. He made sure the scars were covered.

"Are you sure you want to go to school sweetie?" Tasha asked her son as she watched him tie up his shoes.

"I'm sure," Adam said. "I mean, I'll have to face them eventually right?"

Tasha sighed and nodded. "I guess so," She said.

She hugged her son tightly. "Remember, if it get's to be too much," His dad said "You can always call me and Tasha."  
Adam nodded and grabbed his back pack. Pretty soon, his siblings came up from the lab all ready to go. Adam was the last to leave which left Donald and Tasha in the living room.

"Do you think he will be okay today?" Tasha asked her husband.  
"I think he will," Davenport replied. "I have talked to his therapist a bit and she said that he is making progress. But, he still blames his self for putting us through the pain and whatnot after we found out. I did tell him that if it gets to be too much for him though, that he could come home early. He just has to get a hold of you or me."  
"Good, I hope that Adam will make it through the day. I think getting back into the routine will help. I just…"  
Tasha hesitated for the right words.

Donald got up from the couch and went over and held his wife close to him when he sensed the concern in his wife's voice.

"I just hope that no one will pick on him right now Donald. He is on the mend but, he could easily slip right back to where he was a few weeks ago," Tasha said. Her voice cracked.

Donald looked at his wife's worried face when they parted a bit. He smiled to him self.

I am so glad that I married her. She and Leo have done so much for me and let alone Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"I know. That worries me as well. But, remember that he has his brothers and sister watching out for him even more now and they won't let anyone hurt him if they can help it. I think Chase has shown us that at the very least."

Tasha just smiled knowing that he was right about that at least.

At school, Chase noticed that everyone that knew Adam sent glances his way. Whispers were exchanged between everyone. Unfortunately thanks to his super hearing, he was able to pick up on a few of the conversations. He noticed that Adam must have heard some of them too as his body language showed that he heard.

"What did he do?" one girl said. "Was he not smart enough?" Another would say.

Chase took some deep breaths as he tried to not let Spike out. That was the last thing he needed. He half expected it though. He guessed that rumors had spread about his teacher which in turn were associated with Adam.

As Adam and his siblings walked through the halls, he heard whispers that were mainly about him. He sighed and clutched his backpack closer to his chest. He tried to ignore them.

The words are not true he kept repeating it in his head.

"Well, would you looky here!"

Adam jumped when he heard someone he knew from his math class by the name of Jerry. Adam looked up at Jerry who was walking closer with a group of his friends.

"Hey buddy!" Jerry called out and his two friends laughed with him. "Why were you out of school? Was the stuff just too difficult for you? Were you too stupid to understand it?" Jerry and his friends laughed.

Adam put his hands to his side. He curled them into fists trying to calm down as his face got hot with anger.

"Hey, don't call him stupid!" Bree shouted at Jerry.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted. "Leave him alone!"  
Jerry laughed "Oh, I'm sorry, are you two stupider then he is? You must be to want to interfere with this."  
Chase could feel his self getting angrier by the second. Unable to control his anger, he saw the commando app engaged. Pretty soon, the world went black.

"Hey!" Spike barked at Jerry and his friends "He said leave him alone punk!"

Seeing the angry look on Spike's face was enough to make Jerry jump. A slight look of fear was in his eyes. But, he covered it up with a snide remark.

"It's time for class anyway," He said an arrogant air to his words.

Pretty soon after Jerry and his friends left, Chase returned to normal and he groaned rubbing his head.

"Guys? Was I in commando mode?" Chase asked after blinking his eyes un sure of what happened "Is the bully gone?"  
"Yeah," Bree said "The bully's gone. Adam?"  
The trio looked around and instantly started to worry. Adam was nowhere to be found.


End file.
